The Saviors
The Candyland State Lawyers Group prevents crooked candy stealers to collect money from unsuspecting consumers. The CSLG, for short, has a list of important rules that a Candy Provider must follow. There are 5 major rules in place such as where a contractor has to give you a list of what each individual payment will be going to. CSLG also states that there should be a detailed written or typed contract as to exactly all of the things that will be delivered upon in the job site. It says if you order ten thousand pounds of sugar, then it should be in writing that you will be receiving ten thousand pounds of sugar. Jim from Candyland State Lawyers group states that this is a sure way to hold a person responsible for something that they need to deliver. Another very important rule is that a consumer is allowed to keep 20 percent of the whole project value until the completion of the entire job. An example is when Mr. Willy Wonka had a hunch about his new recipe of sugar not being made right and delivered in proper barrels. He hired Juicy Candy to make the new sugar but he still kept 20 percent of the entire order amount until he delivered his first candy to the candy stores. When the candy bars came back from the candy stores, Willy Wonka questioned Juicy candy as to why this new line was the first ever to get returned. Juicy Candy filed for bankruptcy shortly after that. If Willy Wonka never kept his 20 percent of the total order, which was over 20 million dollars worth of product, he would have nothing to recover from that entire purchase. Another rule that consumers often forget is that CSLG suggests that the down payment shall never exceed one thousand dollars. Jim states that this will prevent a lock in of a consumer to a provider if things go sour in the initial deal or things will be provided other than what was originally agreed upon. The last but most important rule is that every candy buyer should have a performance blanket bond covering their entire purchase. In the case of Willy Wonka, he was only able to retain 20 percent of his entire 20 million dollar deal. If he had a performance bond written out in the entire amount and things went sour in which they did, then Mr. Wonka would have been reimbursed the entire sum of 20 million, The bond issuers would have then go after Juicy Candy in a law suit to get their money back. Jim states that if even though you follow these exact rules, there are still ways that Candy Providers could still do you wrongly. He says, “there are a million ways for a thief to get over on you, but the number one thing to protect yourself is to not pay any payment until they write you an invoice as to exactly what money went to what phases of the candy production or delivery.” -Manpreet Kaloti SJSU